Cure White & the Three Musketeers
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Based on Barbie & the Three Musketeers) Honoka always wanted to be a musketeer and goes to Paris to follow her dream and meets 3 other girls and they realized they all had in common they all wanted to be musketeers, the Prince next in line for the thrown is in danger. Will the girls be able to save the Prince? It's all for one and one for all!
1. Cast

**Cure White and the three Musketeers**

**(Based on Barbie and the Tree Musketeers)**

Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White as Corinne

Mishou Mai/Cure Egret as Viveca

Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm as Aramina

Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo as Renee

Irisawa Kiriya as Prince Louis

Yumi as Philippe

Yang/Dark Calm as Madame de Bosse

Mipple as Miette

Blue as Mosieur Treville

Yukishiro Aya as Corinne's mother

Harmony/Cure Calm as Helene


	2. playing Musketeers

Once Upon a Time in the country of Gascony,

There was farm, a cow was getting hey when hey was thrown out and scared the cow

A shadow of a Musketeer is shown in the barn

A girl with midnight blue hair and eyes, pretends to be a musketeer

"Honoka is getting better every day – mipo" says a creature in pink, with crimson eyes "soon I will be a musketeer too - mipo" the creature pretends to be a musketeer but fell

"Oh, please fairies can't be musketeers"

"Well Mipple I must say you do have flair" say a horse

"Thanks Alexander, can you tell that story when you were a musketeer's horse"

"Well a long time ago"

Honoka does a musketeer stunt and how ever land on hey

"You need a bit more Hight if you want to stick that landing" says a woman

Honoka gets up "I'll get it next time"

"You determine just like your father"

"and be a musketeer like him too"

"Being a musketeer is a serious job and it can be very dangerous"

"I've been waiting my whole life for this I'm 17 now and we agreed when I turn 17 I could go to Paris to be- "

"a Musketeer, I know" says Honoka's mom "Then I suppose you'll need this it's a letter to Mosieur Blue"

"The Captain of the musketeers"

"he was a friend of your father I asked him to look out for you and here are 15 crowns I wish I could be more"

"But mom you need the money"

"You'll need it in Paris and I want you to take Alexander, he knows the way"

Honoka hugs her mom "thank you"

"Let's eat, and off to bed with you, you got a big day tomorrow"

* * *

The next day,

Honoka was getting ready to leave for Paris

"I think that's everything" Honoka's mother gave her a hug

They broke away the hug "remember what your father taught you true courage is-"

"Pursuing your dreams even when everyone else says it's impossible"

Honoka grabs Mipple and gets on Alexander "I'll make you proud mother"

"You always do"

Alexander rode away with Honoka and Mipple


	3. Welcome to Paris

After a long journey to Paris

"Today is the day I take Paris" says Honoka

Honoka was finally going to follow her dream **(Notes from the Author: if any of you had learn in social studies back then girls had no rights)**

Honoka got off of Alexander "excuse me, could you watch over my horse"

"I suppose theirs room for one more malady"

"thanks" Honoka gives him one crown and runs off "I cannot wait to be a musketeer"

"Her a musketeer, oh please she's a girl" say the man

* * *

Mipple follows Honoka

Honoka sees four musketeer's swords fighting to entertain the people

"Is there anyone brave enough to challenge me?"

"excuse me" the people see Honoka "I have a letter for Mosieur Blue do you know where's his office is"

"over there" the musketeer points out

"thank you" Honoka leaves and the musketeers went back to entertain the people

* * *

Honoka gets to were Blue is

"always a pleasure to meet you Yumi"

"And you too Blue when my only cousin is king when I am no longer looking after him"

"You done a fine job Yumi and Kiriya is now ready to be king"

"Young lady are you lost"

"No, I was looking for Mosier Blue"

"And why malady to ask about these Musketeers"

"Excuse me I am the daughter of a friend of his"

"Wait your Taro's daughter" the man Yumi leaves "Good day Mosieur Blue, Taor's daughter"

"Mosieur Blue I have a letter"

"Come with me"

* * *

"thank you, sir, you knew my father Taro"

"A yes Taro he was a brave and loyal musketeer, what can I help you"

"I want to be a musketeer like my father"

"Being a musketeer requires more than just desire it requires the proper training"

"I have train and pretended to be one every day at the farm"

"And requires years of experience every musketeer must severe his country by noble acts before becoming a musketeer"

"I you but please give me a chance"

Blue told her that Honoka is not ready and did not told her that girls could never be musketeers "But if you need anything please come to me"

"thank you Mosieur Blue" Honoka leaves


	4. Meet Mai, Kanade, and Ayumi

"Oh Mipple what am I going to do"

"Don't give up hope Honoka – mipo"

"Your right Mipple" Honoka gets up and a shadow creature is behind Mipple and Mipple sees it and runs

Honoka sees a creature chasseing Mipple

Honoka chase after Mipple who is getting chased by a shadow creature

* * *

A girl with purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a maid dress with a milky cream creature with blue eyes

"It's perfect"

"I agree - chopi"

"just needs a few trims here and their" the girl twirls her scissor

"You would of make a great musketeer - chopi"

"I know Choppy"

* * *

"Mipple wait" says Honoka chaseing after Mipple

* * *

"And done"

Choppy gets run over by Mipple and a shadow creature "Hey watch it – chopi"

Honoka bumps into the girl and falls into a puddle "Sorry"

"I wish I was a musketeer"

* * *

A girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes, also dressed like a maid was with a white creature and a yellow creature was dancing in a rose garden

"Oh I wish you got the chance to become a musketeer – rere"

"I know Rery"

"I could not agree Rery – fafa"

The two were run over by Mipple and the shadow creature

Honoka bumps into the girl "Well that was rude"

* * *

A girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes was with two creatures, one was beige and had brown eyes, the other one was dark brown and had brown eyes

The two were run over by Mipple and the shadow creature and fell into the fountain

Honoka again bumps into the girl and she falls into the fountain

"Well get you"

"Okay but your gonna have to stand in line"

* * *

Honoka chases the two to the castle and they got in the castle

Honoka was about to knock on the door when

"Your fired" a maid gets out "And don't ever come back"

Honoka was going to get Mipple, the woman saw Honoka "Who are you"

"Honoka"

"You'll do" the woman drags her in

* * *

"I'm Madame Yang what brings you here"

"I was looking for"

"Honoka" Mipple jumps in her arms

"To Paris"

"To be a Musketeer"

Yang laugh "you a musketeer" she laughs even more "there are no females musketeers"

"No yet but it's been my dream"

"Dreams are for sleeping, never mention this nonsense again, I appear to have an opening" she holds a maid dress "Do you want a job or not"

"Yes, Madame Yang"

"Is that a speck of dust goodness Harmony if you weren't the only one in the castle I would have fired you long ago"

Harmony looks at Honoka

* * *

Yang takes her in the palace and claps her hands "Girls and fairies"

Honoka and Mipple saw the same girls she bumped into

Mipple saw the same fairies she ran into

"These are your late and messy co. workers"

"Mai and her fairy Choppy, Kanade and her fairy tones Rery and Fary, Ayumi and her two fairies EnEn and Gureru, Meet Honoka and her fairy Mipple"

"I should of fired all of you but the princes masquerade ball coming up in a week I can't afford to lose anyone else so you will all be working late, now get to work all of you" Yang leaves

The maid and their fairies were mad at Honoka and Mipple

"ruining my cape in the mud"

"rose breaker"

"You"

"Were sorry really Mipple was getting chased by some creature, if there is anything we could make it up to you"

"Wash all the drapes in the ball room" says Mai

"No dust every book in the liberty" says Kanade

"Wait I have the perfect job for her" says Ayumi


	5. First part of Training

Honoka and Mipple were scrubbing the floor

"You too missed a spot" says Yang and leaves

* * *

That night

The girls forgave her and the fairies forgave Mipple

"Well goodnight" says Honoka

"Do you not have a place to stay Honoka"

"No I'm sure Mipple and I will think of something"

"In the dark – mipo"

"We cannot allow to Rome the streets at night I insist they stay with us"

"Are you sure"

"Well since that last person was fired she could live with us"

"Have any money"

Honoka give her a few of her money "One week"

"Well then come"

Honoka saw Ayumi's bracelet hanging "I need to take care of something"

* * *

They were in their room

"What do we know about this Honoka anyway" says Mai

"She seems nice to me" says Kanade

"Kanade everyone seems nice to you" added Mai

"I don't trust her she's just another country girl who won't last a week in the city"

"I thought you might need this Ayumi" Honoka hands Ayumi her bracelet

Honoka fell asleep with Mipple "Honoka I just wanted to say" realized that she's asleep "thank you" she whispers

* * *

Next morning

A young man was got a hot air balloon model to fly

The young man bumps into Honoka and his model hits a chandelier "sorry"

"It's alright"

The young man grabs his balloon

"Never speak to the Prince, you do not exist" says Yang and leaves

"Isn't he not the dreamiest" says Kanade

"Kanade you think every boy is dreamy" says Mai

"Kiriya we need to talk" says Yumi

"Cousin did you see that, I developed a prototype balloon that flouts and spins in the air just think how it will work for my flying machine"

"Oh Kiriya you know a man will never be able to fly"

"Not yet but it is my dream" Honoka heard what he said

"future kings don't have time for dreams we need to finish up the plans for your birthday celebration, I'm 18 and you're in charge of the details my flying machine can't wait"

The rope of the chandelier break

Mai used a rag to destroy a candle

Kanade destroys a candle stand

Ayumi use a duster to destroy a shard

Honoka destroyers rest of the shards and the girls are safe

"We heard a crash"

"are you alright your highness"

"this chandelier barley missed the prince I demand to know what is going on in here"

"check the rope maybe it might have gotten lose" says Kiriya

"Make sure this doesn't happen again"

"Yes sir"

* * *

The musketeers removed the chandelier

"Girls clean this mess"

Kanade picks up a piece of crystal

When they sweep the floor, Honoka sees something red and shiny

Honoka picks up the jewel and finds the chandelier rope cut

"Honoka where did you learn to move like that"

"promise not to say anything to Madame Yang" the girls promised "I've been training to be a musketeer"

"What"

"So, have I"

"Me Too"

"I do too"

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I thought you would all laugh at me, girl musketeer"

"Ever since I was just a little girl I always dream of becoming a musketeer"

"As have I, just think reusing the prince" says Kanade

"And musketeers are so very chic, and their outfits are incredible"

"musketeers rock"

The girl cheer because they all had something in common they all want to be musketeers

The girls saw Harmony "Come with me"

The girls followed Harmony to a secret passage way and the girls get in and door to the secret passage way door close

"A secret passage way"

"But why are we here"

"you all ask too many question" she turns the switch and the stairs become slide and the 4 girls scream

Harmony land safely and the girls land on their faces

"What is this place"

"this is the old musketeers training room before they moved to Blue's training rout it's been forgotten but too a few"

Harmony shows them girl musketeers' weapons "You think you can be musketeers" the girls nod "prove it"

Honoka shows off her sword skills but failed at a sword fight with Harmony

Mai shows off her ribbon skills but failed

"What my dear friends lack, is a little grace" Kanade shows off her fan skills but

"amchurs" Ayumi shows off her archery skills but

"teach me to do that"

"and me"

"me also"

"you have much to learn I will teach but you all must do exactly what I say"

"We will"

"We begin"

"Being a musketeer is more than just fighting it is a noble privilege to protect the royal family I can teach you the necessary skills but only a member of the royal family can appoint you musketeers" the girls follow her steps "in my day no one thought a girl could be a musketeer" Mai used a ribbon to grab a sword "People still think that" Kanade defends herself with fans "you must prove them wrong" Ayumi shot a bulls eye

Honoka pulls off her stunts

The girls were very tired from training

"you will work together as a team if one fails you all fail begin again" they followed her instruction "good"

"are we musketeers yet"

"meet me here tomorrow same time tomorrow" the girls are exhausted


	6. Kiriya tests

"I don't know what when wrong with the chandler sir"

"Accidents do happen, but this accident was supposed to finish the prince once and for all"

"I am sorry sir"

"Tell me is it just my cousin is to be king while I am stuck as next in line, but with on small accident I will take my place on the throne, tomorrow Kiriya will be working on his flying contraption see it so it doesn't make it to its coronation"

"I will not fail you"

"You have better not, or the next accident could be yours"

* * *

The next morning

Kiriya was working on his flying machine

"Just in yesterday's test the hot air is inflating the balloon, today is the first of many tests to observe of how this hot air balloon acts to the elements, and soon man will be able to fly" Kiriya wrote down in his journal

The rope of the hot air balloon is cut

The dagger had a red gem on the side

"His first flight will be his last" says Shadow

Kiriya keeps his balloon "everything appears to be in order"

The winds start to pick up when the ropes break and Kiriya gets his foot stuck on a climbing ladder

"Your highness"

Honoka washes the windows when she saw the prince

Honoka gets on the balloon and prevent it from touching the point

Prince Kiriya almost hit the trees when Honoka turns up the heatand rescues the prince

"are you alright"

"I think so" Honoka saw the rope of his hot air balloon cut "to who I'm own my thanks" the balloon moves making Honoka and Kiriya together

"Honoka, your highness"

"Since you just save my life why don't you just call me Kiriya" Honoka smiles

"Never thought I see France from the clouds"

"My whole life is my dream to fly, everyone told me man couldn't fly but sometimes you must pressure your dreams"

"Even when everyone else says it's impossible"

Kiriya stirs the balloon

"What is your dream Honoka?"

"I want to be a musketeer"

"You can't be serious girls can't be musketeers"

The balloon lands

Honoka gets mad and leaves

"Sir are you alright"

Yumi is not happy to see the prince alive "It looks like I have to take care of this matter myself"

* * *

The girls were traing

"Girls can't be musketeers, hm" says Honoka

"You are late"

"After I just save the Prince's life"

"You saved the Prince"

"Oh, that is so romantic"

"I was cleaning the windows when hid flying contraption went out of control"

"His flying contraption, I thought he was just doing tests"

"He was but the ropes must have been broken"

*Flashback*

_Honoka saw the rope of the Chandelier cut_

_Honoka saw the rope of the flying contraption cut_

*End of Flashback*

"Or they were cut, just like the chandelier" Honoka pulls out a red stone "I fond this near the chandelier rope, I think it means something"

"Yesterday the chandelier and today his flying machine"

"Salvatore"

"Why Yes of course it is"

"What you are subjecting is very serious"

"We must tell Mosieur Blue"

"Or the regaint"

"No until we have proof plot against the Prince, we trust no one, keep your eyes and ears open we must be prepared for anything, the Prince maybe in grave danger

Mipple tells Alexander about Honoka and her new friends' fairies and that they get to be musketeers

The girls train into becoming musketeers and have now mastered every move


	7. the plot

Shadow and the regain men have the create

The girls saw them and hid

"that's the last one"

Shadow took out his dagger, on the left side hade a same red gem

Honoka took out the gem "the gem matches" Honoka gasp "that's the knife that was used to cut the chandelier"

"Now what is he up to"

In the crate was decoration

"These look like sword decoration for the masquerade ball" the decoration sword is removed to reveal a decoration sword "The Prince won't know what hit him"

"Did you see that"

"the region man is sneaking weapons"

* * *

"I am placing musketeers in the ball room and key spurrey point throw out the castle" Blue tells Yumi that no weapons enter to castle

Yumi know that they won't guard the prince for long "And leaving him in good hands"

"You will not be at the ball"

"NO" Yumi makes up a lie

* * *

The girls came to the castle try to warn the prince and to show them proof but with fake weapons and they did not believe them and later get thrown out

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life no one believes us, we lost our jobs we been band from the castle" says Kanade

"And we smell like garbage"

"So much for being musketeers"

"What are we gonna do"

"Go back home and forget about all of this"

"No, we can't leave"

Honoka subject that they must stop the plan to attack the Prince

"We may need costumes"

"Your right it's a masquerade ball now one will recognize us while wearing these, we need four costumes, Mai think you can handle it"

"Of course, they will be the most beautiful gowns at the ball"

"They must be functional"

"But of course,"

"We need new weapons, one that blend in with our costumes, Ayumi can you handle that"

"On it"

"Everyone does know how to dance"

"All for one and One for all"

Mai sketches the outfits

Ayumi draws and does math

Kanade teaches Honoka how to dance

Kanade's fans were white with a G-chef with a heart

Mai's ribbons were also white with feather designs

Ayumi bracelet that represent a sling shot, was white with a heart on top had a mini crown

Honoka is getting the hang of the dancing

The girls were dresses like ladies

"all for on and one for all"

* * *

Kiriya felt guilty for destroying Honoka's dream "another ball"

"Your last as prince and be as king"

"I suppose that's true doesn't make things easier though are you sure you can't stay here for the ceremony"

"Oh you are grown up now my job here is done"

"I'll miss you"

"Well I'll never be far from the castle"


	8. Sword Dance

The guest arrives and are presented fake swords

Yumi was in the carriage "return now to the back entrance"

"Yes Sir"

Yumi puts on a mask and laughs evilly

* * *

The girls are in the secret passage way and so were the regain men when they were stopped by someone wearing a mask, the man removes his mask to reveal Yumi

Shadow grads the weapon

"Here it is sir" Shadow gives Yumi the sword "The Prince's sword dance is about to begin, all will have pretend swords all except us"

"Your men are ready"

They put on red masks "Ready Sir"

* * *

"Ready"

"Ready" the girls put on their masks

"Let's do it"

The girls' fairies were hiding under their skirts

* * *

Yumi got out of the passageway

* * *

The girls walked out of the passage way when they saw Blue

"Ladies the ballroom is this way" the girls were glad he did not recognize them

* * *

In the ballroom

"Lady-in-waiting Hime of Countess Lovely"

"His announcing everyone's name"

"Just don't give him our real ones"

Honoka whispers in his ear "Lady White" Mai does the same thing "Duchess Egret" Ayumi does the same thing "Echo" Kanade does it also "Countess Rhythm" the man looked confused

"Just try to blend in"

Two girls were talking "Man I wish the Queen was here but to bad she couldn't because while she is carrying the king's baby"

"I Know Rin but try to relax we are at a party and the problem the queen has is her own unborn child"

"Hi" says Mai

"Um Hi and nice outfit"

Honoka was got a little sneak "Eyes and ears open" says Harmony

"Ladies and genital men, his royal highness Prince Kiriya"

"Girls look"

"Oh, I wish that our Queens and Ladies, and Countess, and Duchesses were here"

"Me too but they have to worry about their unborn children"

"The Princes sword dance"

"the Sword Dance"

"Keep eyes and ears open for the real sword"

"I know that he knows them, but we have to tell him that Lady Black, Duchess Bloom, Queen Dream, Countess Peach, Queen Blossom, Lady Melody, Queen Happy, Lady Mana, Countess Lovely, Duchess Flora, Countess Miracle, Lady Whip, Countess Yell and Queen Star are not here because of child"

"That is too bad they could not so up but lady at least they invited their ladies-in- waiting to show up"

"Yes your highness"

Kiriya saw Honoka "May I have this dance?"

"Sure"

Kiriya and Honoka dance

"Look at Honoka isn't she the most dance the dances, you know what I mean"

"You look so familiar do I know you"

"A No your highness"

"Are you certain perhaps we meet in another ball"

"This is my first ball"

"I see"

"Perhaps in the country"

"Definitely not"

"Tell me what is your name"

"A"

* * *

Musketeers are being abducted

* * *

"Care to dance" the woman dances with Yumi

"Your name is White from Black's country"

"Om yes"

Kanade cuts in the dance between Yumi and the woman and pretends to step on his foot

Yumi had Shadow to yell "Began the fireworks"

"Began the fireworks"

"Began the fireworks"

The people aw at the fireworks

Yumi had his sword out to attack Prince Kiriya but Honoka isn't going to let it happen

Honoka use her moves to jog the sword from his hand "Her sword is real someone stop her"

Yumi gets away "The real villain is getting away"

"And these men are in all of it"

"Where no going to let them get away with it" says Honoka "Lets do this"

Mai sprays perfume

Mai's dress transforms into a musketeer's outfit

Kanade's dress transforms into a musketeer's outfit

Ayumi's dress transforms into a musketeer's outfit

Honoka's dress transforms into a musketeer's outfit

"All for one"

"And one for all"

The girls took out four men

The guest leaves

"Your shoes are untied" says Mai

"You can't fool me I don't even have laces"

Mai use her ribbon to grabs his boot "Those boots are so last season"

Kanade took out a man with her fan "I was having the beets night ever, but this is even better"

Ayumi throws a jewel to knock the sword from his hand and runs off "Got to be quicker than that"

"Un guard" Honoka swords fight the man and knocks him out

The fairies fight the shadow creature


	9. The Final Battle

Kiriya find himself in a secret passage way "Who are you"

Yumi removes his mask

"Yumi I thought you left for the Shadow"

"I turn around and heard that there was trouble"

"What is this place"

"It's a secret passage way built of the kings protection follow me"

* * *

Honoka swords fight

Mai ribbons the men

"A mind if I borrow this" says Ayumi using the violn to cut the flag rope "E strings a Little flat"

* * *

"A mess on my floor clean it up" Yang leaves

Harmony took out the two men and went back to sweeping

* * *

"They're everywhere"

"Where's the prince"

"I thought you were watching him"

"I was a little busy" Honoka saw the Prince's mask "The passage ways"

Mai sprays perfume and the girls went through the secret passage way

* * *

Kiriya is with Yumi in an elevator cage "fascinating, you know if a king" Kiriya does some scientist "How did you knew about the plot against me"

"I told you my men are letting me" Kiriya gets supposes

"But you were already at the dance when it happen" Yumi was about to attack Kiriya but he got away

"Kiriya theirs no escape"

* * *

The girls see Blue and his men tied up

"A patently the "big boys" could use a little help, you untie them I keep looking for the prince"

"Believe us now" says Mai

* * *

Yumi's men tried to find a way to get in the passage way and the secret passage way door opens but the musketeers have their swords out

"Theirs the guys who tied us up"

Shadow runs away

The Shadow creature runs from the fairies and jumps in the bucket

Shadow gets on a horse but was knocked out be Alexander's stall door and was hit in the head by a horse shoe and it also hit the shadow creature

* * *

Honoka sees the Prince running away from Yumi and she goes after them

Kiriya released that his in trouble "That's right cousin a dead end, all these years I advised you, until the day you become king, your no king Kiriya you're just a starling invented"

"I never asked to be king Yumi"

"Which makes it all the more reason"

"I should be king not you" Honoka does what she once did in the farm but did not fall "You again Malady"

"You will never be king" Honoka and Yumi sword fight and Yumi throws her sword off her hand

"You couldn't just stay away could you"

"Not want you and your men were up to"

"Actually, your assistance is quit useful, when you couldn't finish off the Prince at the ball, you came up here to have one finally battle" Kiriya reaches for her sword "Unfortunately I was too late to help the Prince"

"Lady White Catch"

White caught her sword "Nice story too bad you won't have a happy ending" Honoka won the sword fight with Yumi "Still believe a girl could not be a musketeer"

"Are you alright"

"Yes, I am and you"

Yumi had a knife but slips from his hand

Yumi's hand were behind his back "Arrest him"

The girls saw White

"You did it"

"No we did it" the girls smile


	10. Happy Ending

And to think I trusted you" says Kiriya mad at Yumi

"Does this mean I won't be invited to your birthday party next year" Yumi is locked up with Shadow and his creature

"I want to see the faces of my rescuers"

The girls took off their masks

"Honoka"

Madame Yang saw her fired maids "You, your highness those girls have been band from the castle"

"Is this true Honoka"

"Yes, your highness"

"Then this is a serious offence"

"arrest them immodestly" says Yang

"After what you girls have done you don't belong in a castle"

* * *

Kiriya is now the king "your place is with the Musketeers" the people applause

"Musketeers"

"Oh, look at our girl finally became musketeers" white petals drop

Harmony waves at her girls and claps her hands "Yes Madame"

"Not a speck"

"Yes Madame"

* * *

"My little girls a Musketeer I knew you do it" says Honoka's mother

"Thanks mom, thanks for believing"

"A Honoka since the coronation would you like a balloon ride for me"

"That would be"

"Musketeers" says Blue "We have just reserved a word against a plot against the king"

"Well have to take that balloon ride later, right now I got somewhere else to be"

The Girls ride on their horses

"All for one and One for all"

**The End**


End file.
